


Where Does Real Life Begin?

by BreeTaylor



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actor Joel, Fluff, M/M, are you an actor or are you just happy to see me, in which ray is a very lucky extra on a TV series Joel is working on, shy Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTaylor/pseuds/BreeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wasn't an actor. He was just a fan. A fan of Joel Heyman. The Joel Heyman he was currently standing in front of as Burnie Burns told him what he wanted them to do. As Burnie told him how he wanted them to kiss. What the fuck was even happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does Real Life Begin?

Ray had never been more nervous in his life than he was at this moment. He was supposed to be an extra, a background character with no dialogue. Someone to be forgotten. He didn’t understand how the hell he ended up here, face to face with  _Joel fucking Heyman_ as the director explained what he wanted them to do.

“So we decided to change up the script a bit, kind of last minute. The bit with Barb really wasn’t working- too cliche. So instead of kissing her, we want you to kiss him.” He pointed to Ray, who felt all the blood in his face drain. 

“And my character would do that because…”

“It’s dark, you can’t see anything.You think it’s Barbara. We’ve been trying to find a good way to experiment with your characters sexuality, and this is the perfect opportunity.”

“…Why?”

Ray’s mind drifted away from their conversation as Burnie began to explain, his tone only slightly annoyed. Ray really wanted nothing more than to disappear. Or strangle Michael for convincing him to show up for the stupid show. Yes, he wanted to meet Joel. He didn’t want to fucking make out with him.

“Ray?”

“Huh?”

“You know what you’re supposed to do?” Burnie asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” He felt Joel’s gaze on him, his tired eyes studying him. 

“Good, let’s go!”

* * *

Ray’s heart was pounding in his chest as Burnie shouted ‘Action!’. He felt the anticipation crawling up his back, dimly aware of the people around them as the camera slowly panned over to him. He danced along to the almost inaudible music as instructed, fully convinced his body was moving of its own accord as his mind was currently screaming at him to run. 

“Ah, found you!” Joel said, bumping into him. His voice was so different than it had been before, and it took Ray off guard so when Joel’s hands found their way to his hips, he jumped in surprise. He felt his skin tingling at every point that Joel’s hands touched. 

Ray somehow remembered to open his mouth as if he was going to respond, just as Burnie had instructed. His mind was going a mile a minute, but everything stopped the minute Joel’s lips touched his own.

Ray didn’t expect the fireworks he felt at the touch, his eyes shooting wide open before drooping shut, his entire body slouching against Joel’s as he fell into the kiss. Now, Joel was either a very good actor, or he felt something too. Within moments his grip on Ray’s waist was tightening, pulling him closer until they were pressed together. Ray threw his own arms around Joel’s neck, mouth opening at the press of a tongue against his lips.

Before any embarrassing noises could escape his lips, Burnie was yelling cut and Joel was pulling away from him, leaving Ray dazed and more than a little confused. When he realized exactly where he was and just who was watching, he felt his face go bright red.

Immediately he was focusing on looking anywhere but at Joel, who was studying him rather intently. If he could have, Ray would’ve stepped a safe distance away, but Joel still had a rather… firm grip on his waist. 

“Alright that was, uh…” Burnie trailed off. “Joel, a word, please?" 

Ray looked back at Joel, only to find him completely ignoring Burnie in favor of watching him. Still. “Joel!” Burnie said, voice louder, “Let go of the poor kid!”

Joel dropped his hands from Ray’s waist with little haste. His fingers brushed against his hips as they fell and Ray shivered at the touch, rather embarrassingly. Burnie sighed loudly and turned away, but before Joel followed he leaned down to whisper in Ray’s ear.

“ _I don’t know who you are, but I’m starting to think I really should”_


End file.
